


Learning Curve

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-20
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: What are Ron and Harry's thoughts about their various sexual learning curves? Join Harry and Ron as they give us a glimpse into their lives...





	1. Lips on Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

I. Ron Weasley

 

Most people think that they know me better than I know myself, that I am an open book, simple to a fault. I resent that sometimes and I really like it when I surprise the hell out of them. Like when I became prefect rather than Harry. That was an ego boost like none other. Finally, someone believed in me and felt that I had something good to contribute.

But what does this have to do with kissing? Well, nothing really, except the element of surprise.

Lavender Brown was not the first girl I kissed.

Need a hand getting up off the floor?

Back in my sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry and I discovered Ginny snogging Dean Thomas behind a tapestry and she really irritated me by hinting that I had never snogged anyone. What followed that argument a few days later was the beginning of the biggest mistake of my life: Lavender Brown and her incessant, albeit talented, lips. But that's for a bit later.

Back to the other girl. The first girl.

Her name was Catherine and I knew her for thirty minutes.

I was thirteen, a few days before we left for Egypt. Mum sent me into the village to get some toothpaste and I was waiting in line at the druggist. A girl, oh about fifteen, was standing in front of me and she kept looking at me and giving me these little smiles that were kind of nice. She started talking to me as we waited and when we both paid for our purchases, we walked to the village square together and started talking. 

As we sat on the bench talking, she all of a sudden leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared. Then her tongue rubbed against my lips and I kissed her back, rather poorly I have to admit. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and I could hardly breathe. I pulled back with a slurp and looked at her, feeling the skin on my face grow hot with embarrassment. 

Catherine looked over my shoulder and smiled. Out of curiosity, I turned around and saw the most muscular bloke I've ever seen. He had a look that told me I was going to die and miss going to Egypt.

Shite.

I never ran so fast in all my life.

Mum wasn't too happy that I'd left the toothpaste on the park bench.

Harry doesn't know about her as I'd like to avoid having the mickey taken out of me for the rest of my life. I also don't want him to know that while she was kissing me, I had the biggest hard on I'd ever had, up until that point in my life. Hey, I was thirteen. Gimme a break.

Hermione knows, of course, and I made her swear not to say anything to Harry. If she does, I'll tell Harry that she used to get herself off thinking about the three of us together.

Now to the part you all want to know about...Lavender Brown.

She was an amazing kisser, I'll give her that. And she taught me a lot about kissing and to this day, Hermione is extremely grateful to her for that. 

Damn, I shouldn't have said that.

Oh well, she won't ever read this...

Lavender was very patient with me that first day in the common room. She'd run up to me and begun fawning all over me. It felt great, and the fact that a lovely, chesty girl wanted to be with me was one I couldn't pass up. We found a sofa and went to work. It was clumsy at first, of course. She was patient and ignored the times our teeth clashed against each other. 

Normally, I'm not a very quick study. Schoolwork doesn't excite me the way it does some people...okay, Hermione...and I usually hate studying. But in this particular lesson, I am pleased to say I got an 'O.'

Kissing Lavender lost its appeal somewhere before Christmas. My heart just wasn't in it, but then it never had been, to tell you the truth. We had nothing much in common, except that she slept in the same room as Hermione, and I wanted to sleep with Hermione.

Ah, Hermione.

Now, my mother raised me to be a gentleman, and there is no way that I'm going to risk losing the privilege of kissing my dear Hermione.

But what I can tell you is very simple.

She tastes better than chocolate. She smells like fresh air and ink. Her tongue is like a fresh piece of chewing gum, pliable and strong. Kissing her is like Christmas and my birthday all wrapped into one.

I will never think of a kiss the same way after kissing Hermione.

 

II. Harry Potter

 

 

I was never the most experienced wizard when it came to girls. I had very little contact with anyone before I got to Hogwarts and to tell you the truth, I was a scared little kid most of the time. You'd be scared too if you had the most evil wizard chasing after you.

I liked girls, that was for sure, but I think the only thing they wanted was to be known as The Girl Who Kissed Harry. So I ignored them for the most part until the Christmas of my fourth-year when the Yule Ball was announced. 

Once that happened, girls were everywhere. They followed me around, giggling. I hate giggly girls and they always travel in packs, never allowing me to get one of them alone.

At the time, of course, I was only interested in one of the members of the pack, Cho Chang. 

When I think back over that time, I am highly embarrassed at what a complete and utter ass I was. I tripped over my feet and tongue every time she came near me, reducing me to a quivering mass of goo. When I did ask her to the dance, she trampled all over my heart when she told me that she was going with Cedric. And once the Ball finally rolled around, all I could do was stare at her like a big burke and make Parvati think that I was the biggest loser on the planet.

I did get to kiss her, however, in my fifth year at Hogwarts. It was pretty cool, if you ask me. We were underneath the mistletoe in the Room of Requirement after a DA meeting and it just kind of, happened, you know?

But the thing is, she cried during the whole thing, not exactly the ego boost I was hoping for. I kissed her for the second time, just trying to stop her from crying and the tears kept coming. I knew she was thinking of Cedric and I didn't care. I put my tongue in her mouth and I thought it was brilliant. She tore her mouth away from mine and kept on crying.

We ended up talking for twenty minutes, there on the floor of the room. She talked about feeling guilty over Cedric and I talked about, well, nothing. I rambled on and on about anything that popped into my head until we realized it was almost time for curfew.

On Valentine's Day, when the rest of the world was snogging at Madam Puddifoot's, I was miserable but I was with Cho. That should have been my first inkling that we weren't meant to be. I, like the clueless wanker I was, mentioned Hermione and that was the end of it. All that was left were glances across the Great Hall and awkward times in DA. 

I will never, as long as I live, forget the next time I kissed a girl. 

Ginny.

Wow. Now there's a girl who knows how to kiss. 

It was something out of a film, the way it happened, really. I crawled into the common room and everyone erupted in cheers and I saw Ron, holding the Quidditch Cup. Out of the corner of my eye, a red blur ran toward me and then all of a sudden, there she was. Ginny was in my arms and...Heaven.

I don't know what it was that made me do it, but I lifted her up in my arms and kissed her. It felt so right, so natural and so bloody good that I can't give it the right words. I don't know how long we kissed...it felt hours or days. When we finally broke apart, we took off out the door and continued our kissing outside by the lake.

She taught me all about kissing. My previous attempt at snogging was a disaster compared to this. I knew she had more experience kissing than I did, but hell, I don't care. Her tongue...Merlin, she can do things with her tongue I never dreamed.

I had better stop now. I'm getting all worked up.

On a completely different note, the sweetest kisses I've ever had are those from my little girls.


	2. Underneath It All

  


I. Harry Potter

 

As far as anatomy goes, women have the advantage. They are soft, curvy and mysterious. Men, on the other hand, just let it all out there for everyone to see. We are hard lines and dangly bits. Not exactly the best thing to look at, in my opinion. 

But women...I am so glad that whoever created humans created men first and fixed the mistakes with women. Perfection, they are, I tell you. 

Not that I have a whole lot of expertise in that area. I've seen one woman naked and to tell you the truth, that's just fine with me.

I do have to say that no matter what she says, Ginny will always have perfect breasts. They're neither too small nor too large. Nor do they droop or sag. They are perfect for me, and I will never, ever forget the first time that I saw them.

We'd been together for a few months and were lazing about by the Otter River. Ron and Hermione were having a picnic with us and Ginny wanted to go swimming. I willingly got up and joined her in the cool water. Hermione, in her ever practical fashion, insisted that she and Ron needed to rest their stomachs. I knew, of course, that meant that they were going to have a good snog and didn't want us interrupting them.

Enough about them; I need to get back to Ginny's breasts.

So there we were, in the river, cooling off on a hot summer day. I sat down on the bottom and Ginny swam up to me, sliding into my lap. Electricity shot up my body and settled somewhere underneath my waist. She knew what she was doing, too, and began wiggling her bum against me.

"Gin..." 

That's all I was able to get out before she started kissing me in that amazing way of hers and I completely forgot that we were in the river or that her brother was on the shore. 

Sex and water were meant to go together. Water against flesh is perhaps the most erotic feeling and I had both. My hands were all over her, on her hips, then on her belly and arse. Her legs wrapped around me and I was the only thing supporting us. 

Unconsciously, my hands went to her back and began playing with the strings of her bikini top. Her moans encouraged me to go further and my hands untied the strings at her back and the top floated up onto the surface of the water. I looked down and there they were. 

"Bloody hell," I moaned, taking my mouth off hers. Feeling emboldened by desire, I leaned down and took one of her breasts into my mouth, and dear Merlin, she tasted wonderful. One of my hands began squeezing her other breast while I kept sucking on the other. She let out these little sounds that sounded like cat meows and I have to say, it was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

Without even noticing what I was doing, I undid the remaining strings of her top, and Ginny was sitting in my lap, topless. I pretty much came right there in my swim trunks.

A bellow woke us from our trance and we looked back onto the shore. Ron was standing there holding her bikini top, which had apparently floated to shore. He looked more than a little put out. 

But the more pressing issue was getting back to shore without having Ginny's assets paraded in front of her brother.

 

II. Ron Weasley

 

I've never been one of those blokes to ogle women in dirty magazines or to try and sneak a peek at one of my brothers in a compromising position with their birds. I wanted to discover what women were like from personal experience, not from some ill-gotten peep show.

But there was only one witch I wanted to see in the all together and that was Hermione. I waited for that moment for so long that it will be forever etched in my memory.

Contrary to what Fred and George believe, she and I did NOT have sex while we were looking for the remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul. We also did NOT go skinny dipping in every body of water nor were we going at it in the flat I shared with her. 

Once the war finished, Hermione and I decided to be together and that we'd be better off taking our time getting used to the idea of 'us.' While we were off with Harry, it felt nice to just be together without having to worry about making Harry feel left out and that, in itself, was a wonderful thing.

We'd hidden our feelings for so long that once we did admit them, it surprised the hell out of me that we didn't start shagging. I didn't want to muck things up or lose her after waiting so long for her. So it was my idea that we take things at a snail's pace. I wanted to let her know that I cherished every moment I spent with her and that she was the one I wanted to be with, not someone like Lavender; I had a lot to make up for.

It took us a while to get to the point where I was ready to bare all, mind body and soul. When it finally happened, it was beautiful. She's beautiful.

I knew that it would be uncomfortable for her to be naked with me, simply because I knew her so well. She'd always been self-conscious about one thing or another-her hair, her teeth, her intelligence. To tell you the truth, I was pretty scared, too. I mean, I'm too tall for my own good and Heaven knows that someone of my height isn't going to be well-built. So yes, I was terrified.

We were at our flat, and in the midst of an intense snogging session, she looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers and said, "Ron, take a shower with me."

I swallowed hard and nearly passed out. "Uh, are you sure? I mean, well, we've never..."

"Ron, it's okay. I want to touch you and have you touch me." 

Without a word, she took my hand and led me to the bathroom. Once inside, she turned to me and her hands went to the buttons of her blouse, slowly undoing each one, teasing me with her slowness. Our eyes locked and I undid the fly of my jeans. Awkward smiles were exchanged as we undressed ourselves until we stood before each other naked as the day we were born.

My mouth hung open upon seeing her standing there in all her wonderful, naked glory. Her shoulders were smooth, the collarbone was inviting, just begging me to kiss it, but not yet. I wanted to look at her. My eyes traveled down to her breasts and I let out a little whimper. I'd seen them only once before when I walked into the bathroom when she got out of the shower. But now, they were on display on purpose.

They were round and full, and without even touching them, I knew they were just the right size. The areolas and nipples were a pinkish brown and the puckered nipples stuck out, teasing me with their pertness. I swallowed and amazed myself that I was actually able to still stand as all the blood in my body went south.

Her stomach was my favorite part. It wasn't concave, like some blokes like. It was muscular and rounded, perfectly proportioned to the rest of her. Her belly button was an outtie, and was very cute. I could almost picture a little piercing there. 

Her hips, something I knew she often complained about, were a young man's dream come true. They gave her a perfect hourglass figure and if she turned around, I'd be looking at her full, round arse. I longed to cup those butt cheeks in my hands and savour the smooth skin before pulling her up against my ever increasing erection.

My eyes went to hers, and I knew she was looking at me, too. I was amazed that I stood proudly in front of her, in more ways than one, without a hint of embarrassment. I knew my body wasn't perfect, but it was made to love her, just as hers was made to love mine.

She silently turned to the shower, allowing my eyes to feast on that bare bum, and turned on the water. With a slight turn of her head, she smiled and held out her hand.

"Are you coming or not?"

I chuckled at her loaded question. "Oh yes," I answered and joined her under the spray of warm water.

 


	3. Giving and Receiving

                                                 I. Ron Weasley

 

I'm a man of simple tastes: chocolate, Butterbeer, ham sandwiches. I was never one to go for fancy treats and extravagant meals. Give me my mother's home cooking and I'll be the happiest bloke on the planet.

The same thing goes for my tastes in sex. It's not that I don't like to try new things, new positions or something to lick. As long as I get to be inside Hermione and make her scream out my name, that's enough for me. But I do have to say that there is one thing that Hermione does for me that literally drives me mad and it has every thing to do with her smart mouth. 

I never thought, in all the years prior to our getting together, that someone with a penchant for remaining proper would have such a talent for giving a blowjob. The things she can do with her mouth...there are no words.

But, alas, she was not my first experience. That fell to Lavender, of course. It wasn't pleasant by any stretch of the imagination. She wasn't skilled with her tongue and couldn't find a good rhythm. Her teeth grazed over my skin in a none too pleasurable manner and she spat all over my trousers when I came. 

Now, I didn't ask her to do that. I didn't really want her to do that, either. We'd been snogging in an out of the way broom cupboard and she kept rubbing herself up against it. I moaned something akin to, 'I'm gonna burst,' and her hand went to my fly. I watched, shocked, as she tugged my jeans and pants down to my knees and before I could say anything to stop her, her mouth was on me and all thought went away.

She laughed uncomfortably while I pulled myself together after she got me off. 

"Er...thanks?" was all I could say. The crooked smile disappeared from her face and she hastily left the cupboard. That was the day before she ditched me.

Hermione, on the other hand, is much more passionate about the whole thing. I'll never forget what led up to the first time she placed her mouth on me.

"Ron?"

I lifted my face from her neck, where I was alternating between kissing and sucking her smooth skin. "Yeah?"

"Can I try something?" her eyes were mischievous as she spoke and I knew something was up. "I'd like to try fellatio."

I was utterly gobsmacked. This was a bloke's dream come true and there she was, offering up herself for the sole purpose of pleasing me. Damn, I love that woman.

The only sound that I could use as an answer was a tiny whimper that barely made any sound at all.

I lay back on the sofa, where we were occupied for the afternoon, and let her fingers move to the button and zip of my jeans. She had her tongue sticking out of her mouth, the way she does when she concentrates on something. With her nimble fingers, she opened up my jeans and boxer shorts to expose me to the air.

"It's beautiful, Ron." 

I swallowed and couldn't speak. Just watching her look at my knob was enough to make me hard. Her eyes traveled over it and then her fingertip, touching it with a feather-light touch, down the tip, inside the foreskin and then back out, then all the way down to the base where she cupped my balls with her hand.

"Are you ready?"

In my mind, I answered, 'Hell yeah,' but all I could manage was a nod before her mouth covered me. I rolled my eyes back in my head and moaned as her lips surrounded me. Her tongue darted around the opening of the foreskin and I thanked Merlin that I'd showered that morning.

I can't remember much after that, but all I know was that she took me to the brink of madness before she sucked me dry, swallowed it all and smiled like the cat that got the canary.

Still without the power of speech, I opened my mouth, wanting to ask her how she figured that out. Hermione must have known what I was thinking, because she smiled in her sly way.

"I read about it in a book and found a banana..."

Perhaps books aren't all bad.

II. Harry Potter

 

Some of the world's greatest people were teachers: Aristotle, Plato, Dumbledore, McGonagall. But after one particular experience, I would have to say that Ginny Weasley is my favourite teacher by far.

True, she didn't teach me how to transfigure myself into a Dorian column; she didn't teach me about Horcruxes or to figure out that love is the greatest power in the world. She didn't teach me how to think, either.

She taught me how to please her.

I mean, really please her.

With my mouth.

When she first suggested it, I have to admit that I was a little put off by the whole idea. I mean, there's stuff there...stuff that isn't always pleasant, you know? She didn't laugh, she didn't fuss. She simply pulled off the blankets and smiled up at me.

"Harry, it's time for a tour."

We hadn't been having sex long at that point. I think it was after only the fourth or fifth time we'd made love. I had thought about that particular act a few times and had been on the receiving end of Ginny's skill a few times. I suppose it was only fair that I return the favour. 

"A...a tour?" My voice squeaked and my eyes widened at the naked woman lying in front of me, her legs spread wide open, begging me to learn from her.

She took my hand and pulled it down between her legs and inserted one of her fingers and one of mine inside her body. It was warm, wet and slick and I could feel myself grow harder at the sensation.

"Mmmm...that's good, Harry. Move your finger a bit." She withdrew her finger, leaving mine in the cavern of her sex.

I complied with her request and smiled as she moaned and squirmed some more. It drove me crazy and I didn't want to stop. But I was more excited now to learn everything possible.

"Now slide your finger out and along the sides..."

I missed the way she felt but was amazed at how silky smooth the wet folds felt against my fingertips. I dipped back inside her for some extra moisture, and she murmured her approval. Her breathing increased and I couldn't take my eyes off the rise and fall of her breasts.

"Now look, Harry. See the little bump?" I looked down and with a bit of trepidation, my eyes looked around...down there. 

I could see how wet she was and the colour looked like fresh watermelon. Her fingers went down and spread the folds apart, revealing what was hidden there. With a bit of concentration, there it was.

"Kiss it, Harry."

I swallowed about five times and then slid my body down the cool sheets so that I was level with her body. With a deep breath that consisted solely of her very essence, I did what she asked.

She was persistent in her teachings and gentle with me when I did something wrong. She was patient when I went on to another step. Throughout, her moans and heavy breathing were enough to make me continue. She provided the best motivation I could have ever wanted.

The first time I tasted her, I was surprised at the flavour, like salty popcorn. But soon, I didn't notice. I forgot about where my face actually was, and concentrated on how I could best please her.

My hands naturally began to caress her naked hips and thighs and I could feel a light layer of sweat beginning to form. She was close.

Without her telling me, I began to lap at her like my favourite ice cream cone, enjoying the texture, scent, taste and every nuance about her. Two fingers made their way inside her and I placed my mouth on the bump and started to suck.

"Har...Harry!" 

She continued to moan and thrash about as she let herself go on the wave of pleasure that I gave her. It was the most erotic thing I had ever witnessed and I never want to forget that.

I slid up so that my face was near hers and I kissed her lips, making sure that she could taste herself on my mouth. It was, if at all possible, the sexiest kiss I'd ever had.

"So, Professor Weasley...what's my mark?"

Ginny smiled brightly up at me, the smile spreading up into her eyes, giving them a little glow that told me she was pleased beyond words.

"What was I moaning over and over? Surely, you remember?" Her hand went to my hair and brushed it off my face, away from my eyes.

I cleared my throat, preparing my 'Ginny voice.' "Oh, oh...yes, Harry! Oh!" We laughed at the way I imitated her screams and I kissed her again. "Best lesson I've ever had."


End file.
